grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Monroe
|mention = |gender = Male |type = Blutbad |relationships =Nick Burkhardt, friend Rosalee Calvert, girlfriend Hank Griffin, friend Juliette Silverton, friend Angelina Lasser, ex-girlfriend Hap Lasser, friend Larry Mackenzie, friend Great-Grandmother Grandfather Great-Uncle Olaf (maternal) Great Uncle Engerbert Dad Mom Cousin Nadler Great-great-great grandfather, cartographer |job = Clockmaker |status = Living |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |volume1 = X |comicimage = Issue_1_Monroe.png |comicwesenimage = blutbad.gif }} Monroe is a Wieder Blutbad who used to live a fairly solitary, reformed life among humans. Monroe helps Detective Nick Burkhardt navigate the Wesen world. The pair form an unlikely friendship as result of Nick oftentimes calling upon Monroe for help. Most times Monroe is consulted for his knowledge pertaining to creatures of the Wesen world, usually whenever the information offered by the books and diaries inside Aunt Marie's trailer proved insufficient at providing Nick with any assistance. In addition, Nick has come to rely on Monroe's support in various capacities: Monroe has helped from tracking suspects to protection to clandestine investigative methods. He met his girlfriend Rosalee whilst helping Nick on a case. Appearances Season 1 Nick Burkhardt encounters Monroe while investigating a series of disappearances, the latest being a young girl named Robin Howell. Monroe came to Nick's attention when Nick sees him woge into a wolf-like creature, while watching a group of passing children. The police search Monroe's house, but find nothing. Nick, still suspecting Monroe, stakes out Monroe's home at night. In order to get a better view of the Blutbad's activities, Nick gets closer to the house. He observes Monroe in his backyard "marking" his territory. Monroe realizes he is being watched and goes back inside his house. Nick is ambushed by Monroe, who jumps through a window. The two men briefly grapple, with Monroe easily getting the upper hand for a while, but Monroe stops, and asks Nick inside for a beer. Monroe is astounded to meet an actual Grimm. The two men talk about the history of Grimms, Blutbaden, and Monroe's life as a Wieder Blutbad. After talking with Monroe, Nick realizes he has the wrong Blutbad. Monroe reluctantly helps Nick find the one responsible. He leads him to a house in the woods, home of the Postman, but has to leave because he feels he can no longer suppress his woge. In , Monroe again assists Nick by guarding Aunt Marie when her police protection is canceled. Monroe arrives at the hospital, and he and Marie have a terse conversation, which is interrupted by Monroe noticing men that are stalking Marie's hospital room. He follows one of the assassins down into the hospital basement, and is ambushed by a second assassin. Monroe assumes his Blutbaden form and severely beats the two, tearing off the arm of one of the assailants. Monroe then leaves quickly so that he isn't caught at the scene. Before leaving, Monroe phones Nick to tell him that he has to abort protection detail and warns him to get to the hospital because he isn't sure that he got all the assassins. As Monroe flees, a man dressed as a priest attacks Marie, but she fights back and kills him just as Nick arrives. Sadly the stress was too much for her weakened body to take, and she dies in Nick's arms. In Nick calls Monroe to meet him at the paper mill. Monroe explains a little about the habits of Mellifers and follows a scent to an office, where Nick finds an envelope addressed to Melissa Wincroft. Monroe is at first a little irate but agrees happily enough, though he says "Don't you dare say heel!" when Nick tells him to wait up. Nick teases him a little by saying "Good boy." Nick and Monroe then go to a mansion where they find the floor covered with dead bees and proceed up the main staircase until they reach the upper floor where they find large hives. After researching in Aunt Marie's trailer, Nick goes to ask Monroe for more information. Monroe explains that Ziegevolk exert a pheromone that attracts women, giving an example of someone he knew. It is from Monroe that Nick learns that the Ziegevolk who eat toads are breeders. Their pheromones are more powerful and can even make men attracted to them. Monroe enters a bar, following Billy Capra, but has to leave because the Ziegevolk's pheromones were "way too potent." Monroe tells Nick about Reinigen, and how they are at the bottom of the food chain. Nick then asks Monroe to talk to Roddy Geiger, as Roddy knows that Nick is a Grimm and therefore distrusts him, and convinces Monroe to by describing Roddy's talent with a violin. Roddy is playing a Brahms concerto when Monroe arrives, which Monroe comments on. When Monroe says that he is a friend of Detective Burkhardt, Roddy tries to close the door, but Monroe catches it, partially woging and revealing his Wesen form. This causes Roddy to back away in fear, proving Monroe's point that "Reinigen and Blutbaden are not drinking buddies." Monroe tells Roddy about how Nick isn't like other Grimms and that Nick is worried about Roddy. Monroe then proceeds to try to lecture Roddy on "not being stupid" and how he has talent. Monroe then leaves feeling proud of himself. Monroe is Hap's emergency contact, and offers to put him up after his house is burnt down. When Angelina attack Nick outside his house he intervenes to stop them killing each other. Inside the house he has to intervene between the two of them again, while Nick is questioning her about the attacks on her brothers. Angelina and Monroe were lovers before Monroe changed and became a Wieder Blutbod, and she wants to re-kindle the affair. She takes off running through the park and Monroe follows her and they indulge in a night of love and rabbit killing. When they return Hap has been killed and both of them are taken in for questioning, then released. Angelina tells Monroe that the killer is a Bauerschwein and wants his help hunting him but he refuses. He tells Nick this, and that it is taking all his control not to assist her. Before she leaves Angelina tells Monroe that she still loves him. Monroe and Nick go to rescue Holly Clark, a young Blutbad that had been living as a wild thing in the woods for nine years. She was abducted by James Addison, a pedophile that lived next door to her adoptive parents. When Addison attempted to take her, she turned and bit him in the leg, severing bone. She then ran off and scavenged. Monroe was nearly killed by two rednecks that were trying to kill Holly to avenge their brother, but Holly killed one, and Nick shot the other. Holly had become especially close to Monroe as she had never met another Blutbad, not knowing what she was, and because he and Nick protected and cared for her, as shown when she hugged him after saving his life, and when she grabbed his hand when she was afraid he wouldn't come back when he left to get her some burdock root for the pain of her gunshot wound. In , Hank is attempting to face Oleg Stark, an ogre. As Nick is hospitalized, he gives Monroe the key to his aunt's trailer so he can take the weapon needed to kill Stark. Monroe is quite impressed by the contents of the trailer, particularly when he opens the weapon cabinet. Though the key has been returned, Nick's actions clearly reveal his trust in Monroe. In , Monroe is attacked by Reapers. This is their way of telling him that they disapprove of creatures friendly interaction with a Grimm. When Nick sees Monroe's extensive injuries and hears what happened, he quickly offers to never ask for Monroe's help again. But Monroe firmly states that he'll continue assisting Nick. In , Monroe helps Nick by buying dried human gallbladder for $300 from a shop that sells human organs. Monroe also tells Nick that human organs are used for creature enhancement. NOTE: Monroe has a formal dinner with Nick for the first time (at Monroe's Home). Nick and Monroe are talking in the park about the two Eisbiber boys egging Nick's house. Monroe reminds him that Grimms are a curiosity to many members of the Wesen community, and they are considered semi-mythological to many Wesen. Monroe then asks about Nick's progress in revealing his being a Grimm to Juliette, and when Nick admits that he has not yet told her anything, Monroe responds that Grimms must not be so brave after all. Monroe also later takes Nick to a Wesen retirement home to visit Charlotte, a Wieder Spinnetod. In , Monroe helps Nick to find an underground fight club, but is captured by Gladiator Lowen who are actually looking for a Blutbad contestant. During his time in a filthy cage, he pulls a nail from Dimitri's hand and is subjected to electric shocks—in the arena he had a clear visible injury on his back, having been injured with a mace-like weapon. Nick runs to save Monroe's life and arrives just in time to risk his life in the arena to save Monroe. Fortunately they are both saved by the arrival of police back up. In , Nick asks Monroe to come to the trailer and translate some German text for him. After he does so, Monroe snoops around the trailer and discovers old camera equipment. This excites him, as he says he recognizes the equipment as being of the sort his maternal great-uncle Olaf would use as a newsreel editor in Berlin during the 1920s. In Plumed Serpent, Nick runs into Monroe at a fire dancing (strip?) club. Monroe admitted that he came there often, to see Ariel preform. Later, Nick asked Monroe to come with him to help rescue Juliette. Monroe correctly guessed that the Fred and Ariel Eberhart's lair would be in a tunnel at the end of an abandoned railroad line. Monroe sneaked past the two Dämonfeuers to help rescue Juliette. After they were all out of the tunnel, Monroe introduced himself to Juliette saying he was a "private investigator." Nick goes with the police lab reports to Monroe's house. However all the scientific names are hard for Monroe to identify, so they both go to the shop. In the basement, Monroe explains about a drug called "J". As both start to leave, Rosalee stops Monroe and both of them woge. At the station, Rosalee requests that Monroe stay with her. Nick agrees and calls Monroe. Monroe goes to Rosalee's brother's house, he is given the couch to sleep on. The next morning, Rosalee wakes up Monroe, and he is startled and transforms briefly into a Blutbad. Rosalee says she is going back to the shop, so Monroe goes too. At the shop, Monroe asks Rosalee about her experience in Apothecaries, however, is interrupted by Wu who collapses in front of them. Monroe calls Nick. Both Monroe and Rosalee work to create an herbal remedy with Keim extract. 30 minutes later they find Wu is looking better. Monroe is obviously impressed with Rosalee's skills. They take him back to his apartment where both Nick and Monroe find out about Rosalee's past addictions. Nick and Monroe decide to go to the Trauminsel. Monroe has trouble smelling with all the fumes of the drug so they split up. Monroe finds Joshua and chases after him, but once they get outside, Joshua turns a gun on Monroe. Luckily, Rosalee is there and knocks the guy out with a brick. Monroe is once again, impressed. Rosalee is at the shop when Monroe comes in. He has a bouquet of flowers and hands them to her. He says they are for saving his life, he knows it's not equal trade. Rosalee says she plans to stay in Portland, and decides to reopen the shop. Monroe is glad, he says he has the rest of the day off and would like to help put things up in the shop. Nick calls Monroe from vacation to ask about his neighbor. A disgruntled Monroe at 2am explains that it is a Klaustreich, a creature he has animosity towards. He explains that he dated a girl named Molly in high school who left him for one. The Klaustreich got her pregnant and she had his “litter” at prom. When her parents found out who the father was, he got in trouble. As a goodbye, he slashed Molly’s face. When Nick asks if they ever found him, Monroe replies that the police didn’t but somebody did, hinting that he may have gotten revenge in Molly’s honor. Monroe is helping Rosalee in her shop. Nick calls to ask about a Seltenvogel. Both Rosalee and Monroe explain the history and the rarity of the Wesen. Monroe warns Nick to be careful, as the Seltenvogel might be in danger. Later, Nick calls Rosalee for help to remove the Unbezahlbar from Robin (the Seltenvogel). Monroe is a little insulted that he called Rosalee and not him, but helps Nick through video phone with Rosalee on how to remove the egg. Both are intrigued and very impressed to have seen a rare occurrence. Monroe tells Nick to call him later. Monroe helps Rosalee Calvert with the Zaubertrank put on Hank Griffin. He accompanies Rosalee and Nick to Adalind and Wu's houses, and also helps Rosalee search most of the night through books to find the correct Zaubertrank. He also asks Nick what he should say to Hank as an excuse for Rosalee and him being in Adalind's bedroom. Monroe convinces Rosalee and Ian Harmon that they will need Nicks help, and with Rosalee alibis Ian for the death of Quinn to Nick. Monroe helps buy time for Rosalee to escape when Edgar Waltz is holding her at gunpoint. He also takes advantage when Rosalee throws ghost pepper in Edgar's face by attacking him, allowing Ian Harmon to eventually kill him. Monroe goes to dinner at Nick and Juliette's house which makes for an interesting conversation over the meal. Monroe decapitates the second reaper saying "Two heads are better than one" when Nick wants to send a message. He brings the Murcielago Matraca to Nick, allowing him to save Taylor Kerfield from Lucinda Jarvis. He was also visibly enthusiastic when Nick asked him if he wanted to operate it. Monroe is visited by his Wildermann friend, Larry, who was suffering from a condition that inhibits his Woge. Unable to rush him to the hospital, Monroe calls upon Nick. Monroe later uses himself as decoy and was seen in Wesen form by Hank as he is running through the forest, trying to distract the dogs from his house. He tells Nick about Konstantin Brinkerhoff, and gives Nick information about his Wildermann friends. After Larry died, he and Nick carried his body over to the forest to be found by the cops. But before leaving, he offers an adage to eulogize Larry. Monroe is visited by Nick Burkhardt, trying to show Juliette that the Wesen he sees are real. Nick asks Monroe to Woge into a Blutbad. He agrees reluctantly, but right before Juliette can see, she faints. Season 2 ]] Monroe and Rosalee visit Nick to tell him more about Juliette's condition. They both smell Kelly Burkhardt and woge in defense, but Kelly jumps Monroe and knocks him to the floor. They fight for a moment and Kelly tries to stab him, but Rosalee and Nick pull Kelly off Monroe. Monroe is angry, but calms down when Nick says Kelly is his mother. Monroe later calls Nick to tell him about Catherine coming to the Spice Shop and ordering the same drugs needed to wake Juliette up. They find it suspicious, so Monroe gives Nick Catherine's number so he can investigate. Monroe and Rosalee take Nick to the hospital to deliver the antidote to Juliette's eyes to stop the memory loss. A doctor comes in and Monroe tells him to back off, that Nick was Juliette's boyfriend. Nick also asks Monroe to drive his mother home. Monroe is a bit surprised at this, but says yes, as long as she's okay with it. When Kelly says she is, he drives her home. They have a discussion in the car, and later outside Nick's house, where Rosalee explains about Nick and Monroe's friendship. Monroe is also quite surprised when Rosalee hugs Kelly. Monroe informs Nick of Coyotls which he describes as the street gangs of the Wesen world. He also translates entries about the Coyotls from Spanish to English. He's astounded that Nick met one that left the pack and lived to tell about it, describing it as the worst act a Coyotl could commit. He also says that he's staying in that night, due to the full moon, saying that it's not a good night for him. Monroe walks into the shop just as Rosalee chased out Adalind's now rabid cat, Majique, and invites Rosalee to a picnic. As their picnic continues, Ryan Gilko stumbles onto them, infected with Fluvus Pestilentia. They run off into Monroe's car and drive to the shop. Rosalee starts kissing him and Monroe notices the same rash on her neck that Gilko had; she's infected. They start making the antidote, but she faints and is put onto the couch to rest. Gilko is brought into the shops by Hank and Nick, and Monroe explains how he was sorry for running into Hank in "Big Feet", saying that Larry was a really good friend of his. Rosalee wakes up and asks if they kissed. Monroe says yes. Nick and Hank go to Monroe for help in figuring out whether or not Lance Calvin is really a Wieder Blutbad. He asks what he's done, to which Nick says he may have killed the accountant. He walks into the chapel, which scares the Seelenguter, and is given a room to stay in by Calvin. Calvin tries to frame him for the money theft, then the flock beats him to death. Monroe is chased to the balcony of the chapel, he then woges, to scare off the flock just as Nick and Hank arrive and calm the situation down. Monroe is having dinner with Rosalee, when Angelina Lasser walks in, which she then says she here to kill Monroe. Monroe calls Nick, saying that Angelina came to him. While Hank is watching over Monroe, he shows Hank over drinks the two versions of Woge. He takes Dead Faint potion to fake death in order to trick the Königschlange. Angelina resuscitates him and is shot. Monroe kills her assailant and then buries her body the Blutbad way. Monroe is in charge of the spice shop when Leroy, a Mauzhertz comes in having balance issues. Monroe accidedntally uses the wrong ingredient. He later goes by Leroy's home to see how he's doing. Leroy attacks Monroe with a frying pan, Monroe knocks him unconscious, and delivers the anitdote. Monroe is taking care of the shop when Sean Renard walks in wearing all black and sunglasses. Renard needs help with "obsessive feeling", to which Monroe has to ask many questions about the circumctances. Monroe later explains that he will need the other person involved in this (Juliette) and this could get much, much worse. Nick brings Monroe his spiked ball flail for a Halloween decoration. Monroe's home is covered in Halloween decor. He tells Nick of the Halloween tradition of an All Hallows' Eve midnight Woge. Later on, a little girl has her candy stolen. Monroe demands that the bullies give back her candy, even pulling on the leader bully's ear. The bullies then use a phone to record Monroe's windows being smashed by them using the ball flail. He then plucks the phone out of their hands. They say that they aren't afraid of him. Monroe then Woges into a Blutbad to scare them and mutters, "Trick-or-treat". Monroe is visited by Nick for Serum Exomologesis, a truth serum for canine Wesen, so that Nick can interrogate Adrian Zayne, a Schakal, but Nick finds Zayne's body branded. On the news, they show the symbol, which Monroe and Bud recognize as the symbol of their nightmares - a Gterbestunde, the symbol of the Endezeichen Grimm. He shows Nick and Hank a Wesen fairytale book: the Albtraume fur Wesen Kinder. At the end of the episode, Renard walks into the spice shop with Juliette and they embrace and kiss. Monroe walks out of the back room, ready to help them and awkwardly waits for them to finish. Juliette turns around to see who he is, and Monroe is shocked. Juliette, not knowing what to do, walks out. Monroe calls Nick to come over to his house. Reluctantly, Monroe tells Nick about seeing Juliette in the shop. Later on, he goes to Hank's trashed home to see if he can smell who or what attacked him. He recognizes the smell as a pair of Hundjägers. He tracks down the Hundjägers to The Deluxe hotel, room 212. He pretends to be looking for a man named Larry who owes him money. The Hundjägers follow him into a closed park, where he and Nick attack them. He then allows Nick to stay at his house and shows him a recording of the man he saw at the shop. The recording is a speech of the finding of Donna Reynolds and Nick recognizes him: Sean Renard. ]] Monroe is trying to convince Nick not to do anything rash, and is anxious throughout the episode as to whether or not Nick listened to him. Rosalee calls him and tells Monroe her aunt is doing much better and that she is coming home. Later on, Nick and Monroe await Rosalee's arrival and Monroe had bought her flowers. They reunite and kiss. Rosalee and Monroe then help Nick find a way to break the spell between Renard and Juliette. Monroe is in a bank when three people come in shooting to rob the bank. The perpetrators were Wesen using their true forms as disguises. As the witnesses were being questioned by the authorities, Monroe is approached by Hank and Nick, and tells them the gravity of everything that just transpired; that by revealing themselves nonchalantly in public, these rogue Wesen are putting all Wesen in danger. He goes looking for the perpetrators and gets into fight with two of them in a Wesen bar, allowing Nick and Hank to dicover their names. He is with Rosalee when she calls The Wesen Council to report the violation of the Gesetzbuch Ehrenkodex. Monroe is having dinner at his home with Hank, Nick and Rosalee. They are discussing the fact that Captain Renard is a Zauberbiest who also happens to be the Royal who woke Juliette from her coma. Later on, Monroe is with Nick and Hank in the trailer reading up about the Jinnamuru Xunte. When Nick is brought back to the shop blind, Hank, Monroe, and Rosalee work on researching a cure. After finding out where the Jinnamuru Xunte is, Hank and Monroe go into Casey's home to search for him. After Nick has the Jinnamuru Xunte pinned down after their fight, Monroe scoops the Wesen's eye out and drops it in Rosalee's hand, disgusted. He is later seen throwing various fruits at Nick for Nick to hit with his kanabo, blindfolded. After Juliette interrupts Monroe and Rosalee's quiet time at the spice shop about her ghostly visions, they come to her home to watch over her. At dinner in her home, Juliette sees a vision of Nick reading something like a book and Monroe blurts out a reference to the trailer. Juliette wants to know more of the trailer, but Monroe tries to avoid answering her, saying he should talk to Nick first. Monroe and Nick are discussing whether or not they should take Juliette to the trailer. Monroe doesn't want to, but Nick does. Monroe comes to Juliette's house to take her to the trailer, much to her surprise and joy. Once inside the trailer, Monroe is clearly nervous about showing her all of its contents. He clearly does not want to explain the Wesen world to her. Juliette later freaks out about having seen multiple visions of Nick at the same time in the trailer and they leave. While Monroe is sitting in the crowd in court, he senses something odd about Barry Kellogg. He follows the lawyer to the restroom and sees him eat a toad. When sharing this with Nick, they deduce that Kellogg must be a Ziegevolk. To get the sweat that they need to counter Kellogg's pheromones, Monroe chases him down in Blutbad form, leading him to Bud. Monroe then has to inject the serum into Kellogg's toad, only to find that he has two toads, and only enough dosage for one, forcing him to take a leap of faith. Later on in the spice shop, the gang is celebrating their victory when Kellogg walks in. Monroe tries to steer him back outside when Kellogg recognizes Rosalee, he woges and attacks her. Monroe also woges and throws him across the room. Monroe, Bud, and Nick are all at Monroe's home, watching a soccer game. Monroe and Bud are actively cheering, but Nick is sulking in the background. Monroe tries to cheer him up, saying they've all been dumped. Nick and Monroe are later in the trailer, looking for entries in the books about Taureus-Armenta and Volcanalis. They find it and bring the book to Renard for translation. Monroe is then working with Nick, Renard and Markus to defeat the creature. When Volcanalis is rising from the sewer hole, Monroe is hiding behind the liquid nitrogen along with Nick and Renard. He woges due to fear and tells himself to get a grip. After Markus smashes the frozen Volcanalis, Monroe picks up a piece of the former beast and sees the fiery eye still looking at all of them. Monroe and Rosalee are in Monroe's kitchen talking about inviting Monroe's parent to visit for a a couple of weeks, then start kissing when Nick interrupts them. They then arrange a date the following evening at Rosalee's place. When Nick shows him the map fragment, he shows Nick some similar maps that he inherited. Juliette visits Monroe at home to talk about Nick. She tells Monroe that she remembers loving Nick, but is unsure as to what Nick's feelings for her are, after the way she has treated him recently. Monroe assures her that Nick still loves her. She then asks Monroe what a Grimm is, and he explain that a Grimm is someone who sees thing that others can't. She then remembers Nick saying something similar just before she collapsed into her coma. Rosalee and Nick are talking about Glühenvolk when Monroe arrives at the Spice Shop. His reaction to hearing about the Glühenvolk is that he thought they were extinct. He and Rosalee help Nick deduce where the Glühenvolk are probably hiding and insists on going with Nick to help them. In George Lazure's trailer Monroe find the bullets with the Sauver Sa Peau and says that if a Wesen was shot with one of them, he would die but remain in full woge. When they leave the trailer, Monroe takes the bullets. At the cabin Monroe initially holds Jocelyn's hand, while she is giving birth, until Vincent arrives. When George Lazure points the gun at them he woges to challenge him. When Nick reveals that he is a Grimm, Monroe attacks Lazure and pushes him through a wall. Lazure uses a piece of the wall to stun Monroe. After Nick has killed Lazure with his own gun. Monroe asks "What are we going to do with HIM". Monroe's last words to Vincent, Jocelyn and their daughter is "Hey guys, no more cows". Monroe is telling Nick about his trip to the market, and how he had scored two veggie steaks. He'll heat one up for Nick if he comes back from work on time. After some time, Nick comes back from his dinner with Juliette. Monroe asks how it went, and Nick becomes protective and hostile. When Nick yells that he should look into getting his own life, Monroe retorts that Nick should look into getting his own house. Juliette then calls Monroe, asking if Nick is angry at something, to which Monroe replies that he doesn't know. When Hank comes to Monroe's house for help with Nick, Monroe and Hank take Rosalee to the trailer for the first time, and they begin to search through the books to find what exactly Khloe is. Monroe finds it - Khloe is a Musai. Later on, he and Rosalee are in the spice shop, looking for a cure to the Musai's kiss, when Juliette comes in. She wants the keys to the trailer so she can try to remember her life with Nick again. Monroe reluctantly agrees. When Juliette comes back and tells the two that she believes Nick about Grimms and Wesen, Monroe and Rosalee tell her about the trance Nick is in and take her to the precinct, where she convinces Nick not to kill Anton Cole. Juliette arrives at Monroe's home and demands that he shows her what Nick wanted her to see the night she went into a coma. Before Monroe can respond, Bud walks in and greets Juliette. When Monroe informs him that Juliette came to see a Woge, Bud freaks out. Monroe says that they don't have a choice anymore, and he takes both Bud and Juliette to the spice shop. In the spice shop, the three Wesen finally show Juliette their creature forms - first Rosalee, then Bud, then Monroe. Afterwards, Monroe calls Nick about what they did, and how Juliette will either accept Nick, and all of them, for what they are, or she won't be able to. Monroe and Rosalee are having dinner at Monroe's home and they decide that Nick is not returning so start making out. Monroe is working with Rosalee in the spice shop when Nick and Hank bring in the unconscious Al. When Al wakes up just as Rosalee finishes the cure he knocks him out so that she can administer it. When the cure proves effective he calls Nick so that he can question him. He goes with Nick, Juliette and Rosalee to the container yard, and knocks out one of the zombies so that Rosalee can administer the cure. While Nick leads the zombies away he ensures that the ladies reach the van and are inside before they are surrounded. Season 3 Webisode Part 1, "A Sore Subject" Bud Wurstner shows up at the spice shop to meet Monroe and Rosalee, whom Nick Burkhardt recommended he see regarding his hair loss problem. Bud asks if Rosalee has a remedy for hair loss for his "friend", and satisfied with their answer, he excitedly leaves. Part 2, "A Helping Hand" Monroe helps Rosalee in making the hair regrowth formula, but does not exactly follow Rosalee's instructions Part 3, "Friendly Neighborhood Eisbiber" Bud returns to thank Monroe and Rosalee for preparing the formula "for his friend." Rosalee also tries Monroe's "creative" baking, which involved making a dandelion-seaweed cookie. Part 4, "Late Night Crisis" Bud comes into Rosalee's shop panicking because his hair (and his friend's hair) is growing out of control. Rosalee and Monroe say that they know that the cure was for Bud, and that his hair looks okay. Bud brings in John Oblinger who is also suffering from extreme hair growth. Rosalee and Monroe then have to wash the cure into both Bud and John's hair. Biography Monroe is a Wieder Blutbad, or a reformed Blutbad that no longer lives on the wild side. He grew up in Half Moon Lake, New Hampshire, where his parents, who are non-''Wieder Blutbaden, still live. He has not always been this way, and in the past he, along with fellow Blutbaden Hap and Angelina, did live in a more dangerous fashion. While he still has feelings for Angelina, Monroe is no longer in a relationship with her, and is mostly happy with his current peaceful life. Monroe's family has had many run ins with Grimms, so it is likely they do not share his view point. While Monroe doesn't know German very well, he is able to read it at a basic level, struggling with pronunciation, but generally close. High German was his grandfather's muttersprache, so he knows enough German to help Nick at a basic level in his research. Monroe is also able to read Spanish. His great-great-great grandfather was a cartographer in Colmar, which is today part of Alsace, France. When his heirlooms were saved from a fire in the Franco-Prussian War, Monroe inherited a ton of things that were once his. Personality At the beginning of the series, Monroe was shown to be somewhat an amoral character: he doesn't prey on humans, but at the same time, does nothing to prevent other Blutbaden from doing such. He claims this is because maintaining his solitary existence from others of his kind encourages them to follow likewise. He was also very hostile towards Nick; in , he yells at Nick about Angelina Lasser. He later develops high moral standards thanks to his interactions with Nick, as seen when Nick insisted on him helping to track down Holly Clark; Monroe was initially reluctant, until Nick showed him Holly's picture. By the time he was attacked by a pair of Reapers for helping Nick, Monroe had reached a point where he enjoyed working with Nick to shake up the status quo, rejecting Nick's attempt to assure Monroe that he would no longer ask him for help. As an individual, Monroe possess a rather laid back personality and is usually calm and level-headed in most situations, although he can slip into a slight panic at times, such as asking questions which he then answers himself. To go with his laid back personality, Monroe possesses a somewhat dry sense of humor often making puns and sarcastic remarks. Monroe is also slow to anger although he does become slightly irked when someone or something prevents him from doing his daily Pilates. One of Monroe's strongest personality traits is his kindness and loyalty to those whom he considers to be his friends which he has demonstrated many times toward Nick and Rosalee, and has romantic feelings toward the latter. In he was visibly angered when Catherine Schade came back at the Spice Shop to retrieve her orders from Rosalee, threatening her in the process; Monroe later appeared (he was working behind the counter) saying that 'cheapskate' came very close to getting her throat ripped out. He is shown to be protective of Rosalee and does not take kindly to anyone threatening her, such as when he woged and attacked Edgar Waltz and Barry Kellogg. Accordingly, he is often devastated or distraught when he learns that something terrible has happened to anyone he considers his friend, as seen when his Wildermann friend, Larry died and when Angelina died. Monroe also seems to be fond of decorating his house extensively. Monroe is very good with children who love to trick or treat at his house at Halloween due to his excessive and elaborate lawn decorations, and the large amount of candy he gives. Monroe even defended a girl against the neighborhood bullies who were trying to steal her candy. Not only did Monroe force the bullies to give the candy back to the girl, but he also yanked on the ear of leader bully until the group apologized to the girl for stealing her candy. Monroe is also very creative and takes pride in his creations. Of course, not everyone appreciates his creativity: Rosalee isn't very enthusiastic about his baking after trying his dandelion-seaweed cookie . Another defining trait of Monroe is the fact that he seems to believe in the inherent goodness of Wesen, not just his own kind. He consented to accompanying Nick in locating Holly Clark into the woods, and was shocked when two Blutbaden robbed a bank while in their Wesen forms, taking it as a personal insult for their species. He later went to a Wesen bar, hoping that someone there could provide some information, despite knowing that "less than legitimate" Wesen were the patrons. He was also very keen to accompany Nick and Rosalee to help the Glühenvolk couple. Physical Description Monroe is a noticeably tall man, standing several inches taller than Nick and an inch or two above Hank. As a result of his vegan diet and daily pilates, Monroe has a lean and slightly muscular build; appearing slightly weedy. He has brown eyes when untransformed and brown hair which is lightly wavy. He sports a thin beard. In Wesen form his facial features become sharper and more pronounced taking on a somewhat chiseled appearance. His hair goes from wavy and hanging to standing up on ends, forming a widow's peak hair line; while his beard becomes thicker. Relationships '''Nick Burkhardt' - Nick Burkhardt is Monroe's Grimm friend. Monroe and Nick got off on the wrong foot at first and Monroe was hostile towards him because he was a Grimm, but eventually realized that Nick was not like the Grimms that he had heard about from his parents. Rosalee Calvert - Rosalee Calvert is Monroe's Fuchsbau girlfriend. Monroe is very protective of Rosalee. Powers and Abilities As a Blutbad, Monroe has all the standard capabilities of his race. Strength, speed, resilience, acute senses all these attributes present while in human form are enhanced even further when he woges into his Wesen form. Furthermore, as a Wieder Blutbad, Monroe states that he's much weaker compared to what he otherwise would be had he been living out in the wild, hinting that he has yet to reach his full potential due to the civilized lifestyle that he chose. But in exchange, he has demonstrated sufficient control over his woge, and has shown being able to partially enter it, selectively wogeing parts of his body at will, as seen in Danse Macabre, where he summoned claws from his right hand to intimidate Roddy Geiger, or in Let Your Hair Down, where his eyes turned a fierce red color. During confrontations, Monroe usually fights unarmed, preferring to use his Wesen abilities and attributes to his advantage by using his claws and fangs as weapons. Though at some cases, he was seen being able to best other fully-transformed Wesen without having to Woge himself. However, he has shown some aptitude at wielding actual weapons, as seen in Game Ogre, where he quickly figured out how to use a Siegbarste Gewehr in time to save Hank from Oleg Stark, and where he taught Nick the proper way of handling a Doppelarmbrust. In , Monroe states that he took up boxing at some point. Monroe is a highly intelligent man, and is a jack of many trades. Most notably, Monroe is highly knowledgeable when it comes to other Wesen; likely stemming from Portland's diverse Wesen population. While he claims that what he knows about the various Wesen out there is incomplete, the knowledge he provides is none-the-less a valuable asset to Nick and is usually enough for Nick to cope on his own. He also displays a degree of expertise in translating foreign languages, namely Spanish and German. Since helping and taking over the spice shop for Rosalee, Monroe has become a highly skilled apothecary. Furthermore, Monroe has very large collection of antiquities passed down to him from various ancestors from a variety of professions. Many of these antiquities have led Monroe to understand things that most others, including other Wesen, wouldn't understand in today's modern world. Trivia *Monroe has a very strict regimen to avoid any relapse of losing control with his innate Blutbad instincts. "How do I stay good? Through a strict regimen of diet, drugs, and Pilates" . He's very strict on his pilates schedule and finds great annoyance with any interference with it, shown when Nick came over Monroe's home at 6:30am asking for Monroe's help . *While Monroe has maintained a strong control of his Blutbad instincts, he says it could be dangerous for him to associate himself with a 'wild' Blutbad as he could relapse because Blutbaden are dangerous in a pack, especially when they see red. One such example is when he housed Angelina, who reminded him of the 'old days' and convinced him to accompany her to the woods, where they proceeded to kill a rabbit and eat it which completely goes against Monroe's principles, as he is vegetarian. *Monroe was born and raised in the New Moon Lake area of Barnstead, New Hampshire. *Monroe's favorite color is red. *Monroe enjoys collecting model trains and stamps. *It is unknown whether or not Monroe is his first name or his last name; the missing part of his name has never been said nor has it been seen in props. The house number on Monroe's mail box is 418; the box does not bear a name. *Monroe loves the Christmas Holiday. He enjoys decorating his home in all manner of Christmas decorations, including a valuable antique train set. He has a Santa suit, and says he makes a good Santa, even though Santa Claus is not a Blutbad, but a Gefrierengeber, a different sort of creature, one that can easily survive in arctic conditions. *Monroe drives a 1974 Volkswagen Beetle. *Monroe lives at 418 Ravensview Dr, Portland, 97210. *Monroe attended Brown University for graduate school (unknown major or undergrad). He told Hap this when he let him borrow his alma mater shirt . *Monroe wears plaid-patterned clothing frequently. *Monroe is an accomplished cellist. *Monroe's front door sports a stained glass window featuring a coat of arms surrounded by a forest. The coat of arms can be described as "azure, a wolf rampant gules" (blue, with a red wolf walking upright with its forepaws extended") and also has red squares in the top corners and a red line across the bottom. The red-on-blue design violates the rule of tincture and is most likely not a genuine historical coat of arms. Family Monroe doesn't seem to fear the Grimms as much as other wesen. He starts the relationship with Nick by attacking him, and then asking him in for a beer. When Monroe was a kid he heard scary stories about Grimms and all the ways they have killed and dismembered his ancestors. In particular he has heard many frightening things about Marie Kessler, Nick's aunt, who seems to have a bloody reputation in the supernatural creature world. His great-grandma's head was cut off and placed on a lamppost by Marie. His grandfather was mutilated by the Grimms and his farm was burned down. He does admit that his grandfather may have deserved the treatment for some of the things he had done. Monroe also mentions that his parents are alive, and are apparantly highly traditional Blutbads, for that reason Monroe didn't want them visting, while Nick was living with him. He tells Marie that if they knew he was this close to a Grimm without avenging his family he would not be invited to any more Thanksgivings. On his mother's side, he states he has a great-uncle Olaf, who was a newsreel cameraman in 1920's Berlin. When Olaf died, his camera equipment was transferred to Monroe's mother. Monroe mentions to Nick that he'd be rummaging through his attic for the camera equipment later, implying that his mother passed the equipment down to him. Monroe has a cousin Nadler, who lives in Antwerp. Nadler called Monroe and informed him that a Grimm had been killed near where he lived. Monroe mentions that after a couple of beers his grandfather would start speaking High German. Whether this grandfather is the one who'd been mutilated by the Grimms is unknown. Images Quotes * (To Nick) "Wasn't pissing on my fence for kicks." * (To Nick) "What am I, your personal Grimmopedia?" * (To Nick) "Do you know what people do to things they can't explain? I don't want my house torched, man. And I don't want crosses burned at my front yard. I'm just saying this is how legends end up killing innocent people!" * (To Ian) "I care about all my friends. Even those you don't like!" * (To Nick, referring to Schakale) "They're baby-eating badasses man, what else do you need to know!" * (To the neighborhood bullies, after wogeing in front of them) "Trick-or-treat!" * (To Nick) "There's an old Wesen tradition of an All Hallow's Eve midnight Woge! They would run around the woods, scaring the crap out of villagers! Literally, sometimes." * (To Renard) "Now, are these feelings for a person, or an animal?" * (To Kelly Burkhardt) "OK, I guess we're OK to go then. You go take care of the dead, and we three will just ... all go on living." * (To Nick) "Dude, I gotta be honest: your mother scares the crap outta me, man!" * (To Nick and Rosalee) "Yeah, no, totally. Family reunions can be brutal. Our last one, we lost two cousins and a sheepdog.....No one missed the cousins, you know." * (To Nick) "I got it! I got the device! Am I too late? Oh, no, I can't be too late. You're still alive. That's a good thing." * (To Hap) "My aim is to keep the toilet clean......Your aim will help." * (To Rosalee, referring to Catherine Schade) "That cheapstake didn't know close she got to getting her throat ripped out!" * (To Nick) "So, you want to arrest them or what?" * (To Sean Renard and Juliette) "Oh boy" * (To Nick) "Uh, well Nick, when a mommy Coyotl and a daddy Coyotl love each other very much..." * (To Nick) "Look out, they ate a baby. That's rude." * (To Nick) "Oh oh, here we go, he caught up to the Schakal and, of course, cut off his head." * (To himself after ripping a man's arm off) "Okay, that went a little too far." '' * (To Nick and Rosalee) "''Oh god, that always complicates things, doesn't it?" * (To Renard) "To save Portland? Hell yeah!" * (About Kellogg) "He dropped a toad." * (About Volcanalis) "Keeping Portland weird." * (To Juliette) "A Grimm is someone who can see into the heart of darkness. Someone who sees things other people don't understand." * (To Rosalee) "So, what, it's the proverbial kiss of death?" * (To Nick) "Oh, that quadruple homicide." Category:2012 Grimmy Award Winners Category:Wieder Wesen Category:Comic Book Characters